story challange for beast boy
by kronk95
Summary: this contains a combined history of beast boy in the Dc original comics and the New 52 which has been modified a little to combine and how i would of combined them now i challange you to finish the story of beast boy please use it as a reference or pm me on anything i missed or you would have done
1. Chapter 1 beast boy history

I own nothing this is just for referance and everything in it belongs to its proper owners

History of beast boy in the original dc comic books combined with the new 52 comics

next chapter is his powers and his abilities that i can find

(original comics- New Earth

As a young child, Garfield contracts a rare illness called Sakutia but then he is saved by his parents, who use an untested serum on him. This serum has the unintended effect of turning his skin green and hair dark green and granting him the ability to metamorph into any animal of his choice.[3] His parents later died in a boating accident, which, to this day, Garfield believes he could have prevented somehow.[2] After he is saved from two kidnappers that beat him and forced him to use his powers to help them in their crimes, Garfield is left under the care of a court-appointed guardian, the despicable Nicholas Galtry, who calls Gar "Craig".[4] As young Gar enters his teens, Galtry realizes that his embezzlement from the estate would be exposed when the lad reaches maturity and takes control of his inheritance, so he plots to kill the youngster. The various villains he hires to kill young Gar are impeded by the Doom Patrol, whose member Rita and her husband, Doom Patrol associate Steve Dayton, eventually expose his embezzling to the courts and adopt Garfield, themselves. In the interim, he allies himself with the superhero team, wearing one of their uniforms (with the addition of a full-head purple mask, bearing a black—and sometimes yellow swath across the middle of the face, to conceal his true identity) and taking the name **Beast Boy**.[5] In his days with the Doom Patrol, Garfield has a romantic relationship with a girl from his high school named Jillian Jackson. After he saves her from Galtry (who was using the alias "Arsenal"), the relationship somehow dissolved. Beast Boy is deeply affected by the deaths of the Doom Patrol.

Addressed as nothing but the "Beast Boy" (and epithets, as the team is upset at his invasion of their headquarters) upon his debut, in his second appearance (_Doom Patrol_ #100) he is twice called 'Craig' by Galtry (in his own introduction). In the following issue the first name "Gar" is used, and later the last name "Logan" is casually dropped in a caption, each as if they had already been established to the readers. The full "Garfield" is not invoked until _The New Teen Titans_ some fifteen years later.

He later uses both his lime green skin and shape-shifting powers to play an extraterrestrial character on a science-fiction television series, _Space Trek: 2020_,[6] but it is soon cancelled due to lawsuits from both _Star Trek_ and _Space: 1999_.[7] During its run, Gar joins the West Coast team of the Teen Titans (known as Titans West), and is later part of the New Teen Titans assembled by Raven. By this time, Garfield has taken the name **Changeling**. This change in names is not explained until a later flashback revealed that a new version of an old Doom Patrol enemy, the Arsenal (from _DP_ #113, August 1967), the identity this time assumed by Gar's ex-guardian Nicholas Galtry, mocked the name "Beast Boy" so much that he ruined it for him.[8] He remains with various incarnations of the team, and forms a close friendship (that seems to never break) with Cyborg.

Garfield's character is often used as comic relief, because of his joking and "wise cracking". However, this is only a facade, as he uses humour to hide a deep inner pain. Logan has suffered many hardships in his life, some described previously. Also, during his time with the New Teen Titans, Gar's stepfather was discovered to have been driven mad by the helmet which was central to his powers, and the young man fell in love with Terra, a girl with earth-manipulating powers and fellow Teen Titans member, who turned out to be a spy working for the assassin Deathstroke the Terminator, and who is eventually killed. Despite all his hardships, Garfield is friendly, humorous and upbeat. Like most of the other founding members of the New Teen Titans (including Nightwing), he considers the group to be his family, and the people to whom he will always be closest to. Though he has often struggled with being taken seriously (mostly due to his defensively comic and goofy nature, and also being the youngest Titan on the team) and an inferiority complex, Gar loves and trusts his former teammates completely and will never leave their side.

**Limited Series and Titans West[****edit****]**

Seeking to resume his acting career, Changeling leaves the Titans and moves to Los Angeles in order to live with his screenwriter cousin Matt. Failing to find any serious work, Gar attempts to clear his name after having been framed for a series of murders around the city. He eventually discovers that the real culprit is Gemini, the daughter of his old Doom Patrol foe Madame Rouge. Blaming Gar for her mother's death, Gemini reveals that she has hired a pair of mercenaries known as Fear and Loathing to kidnap Tim Bender and Vicky Valiant, Gar's former _Space Trek: 2020_ co-stars. With the bound and gagged actors in tow, Gemini attempts to flee, only to be defeated by the combined might of Beast Boy (who had decided to return to this code name at this time) and his former Titans West teammate Bette Kane. Once again in the public eye, Gar decides to ignore his newfound celebrity status and resume his superhero career.[9] Along with Bette and Matt, Gar purchases a new apartment. While accompanying Bette to Tokyo for a tennis match, Gar is possessed by a Tengu, but is freed by Japanese superhero Bushido. Following a failed attempt to recreate "Titans West" as "Titans L.A.", as recounted in _Titans Secret Files_ #2 (October 2000), Garfield rejoins the main team

Following the death of Donna Troy, the Titans and Young Justice both disband. Moving back to San Francisco, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy decide to form a new team of Teen Titans, acting as mentors to the former members of Young Justice. During the events of the Infinite Crisis, Beast Boy assembles a team of past and present Titans to battle Superboy-Prime. Despite a valiant effort, the Titans are easily defeated by the impossibly powerful Superboy-Prime Risk loses an arm, and Bushido, Baby Wildebeest, and Pantha are slain

Beast Boy was present as a member of the team during the events of Infinite Crisis. On the cover of the final issue of Infinite Crisis, Beast Boy is seen flying alongside Raven. In _52_, following the death of Superboy, Wonder Girl and Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire are not present in the team, and Beast Boy takes the role of leader. Beast Boy recruits new Titan members, but the Titans' new teenage superheroes are more interested in making up their fame and honor than seek true justice. So when Steel calls the Titans for help, most of the Titans abandons the team, leaving only Beast Boy, Raven, and Zatara. But Beast Boy managed to recruit a few more superheroes, and Beast Boy, Raven, Aquagirl, and Offspring aided Steel on a raid on Lexcorp. Beast Boy also participated in World War III. Due to Beast Boy's effort, The Teen Titans returns to its normal state after Wonder Girl and Robin's return

While the events of _Infinite Crisis_ unfold, details of Beast Boy's life "One Year Later" are revealed in the current Teen Titans comic book. _Teen Titans_ vol. 3, #34 (May 2006) shows scenes from the year between the conclusion of Infinite Crisis and One Year Later, from the damaged Cyborg's POV. Garfield leads the Teen Titans, before quitting the team following the breakup of himself and Raven. He then joins his original team, the Doom Patrol, citing that the team doesn't need his help and that Robin can handle leadership. He is also feeling uneasy about remaining in a team without Cyborg. After Cyborg awakens, Beast Boy and the rest of the Doom Patrol helps the Titans fight off the Brotherhood of Evil, who have managed to clone the Brain. The clone is a failure, however, and Monsieur Mallah ends up tearing his head off so that he can preserve his master's brain.

After returning, Beast Boy is infuriated to discover that the Chief has been manipulating them and trying to do the same to Kid Devil. Garfield and his partners stand up to the Chief and make him step down as the Doom Patrol's leader. Beast Boy stays on his old team saying that they still need him, however, he does answer a call from Raven to help the Titans combat Titans East. Raven later demonstrates hints that she still loves Garfield and offers to help him heal after the battle with Deathstroke, but Garfield remains uncertain.

In _Titans_ #1 (2008), Gar is attacked by Trigon, who floods his room with lava. In retaliation, Gar joins the new Titans team, wearing a costume similar to his old Changeling uniform. In later issues, the group is attacked by the Children of Trigon, who use Garfield's suppressed anger and rage against Raven, who is also affected in the same manner. The two attack the other, but the fight is eventually broken up when the Titans begin to recover from the attack.

Raven's three half-brothers then use her and Gar, transforming him into a demonic beast, to act as keys to open a portal to Trigon's realm. Raven uses her own power to influence greed in others to make her half-brothers steal what little power Trigon had left. The portal is closed, and Trigon's sons, believing they have gained great power, leave the scene, returning Gar to normal.

Following this, the team has settled themselves down at Titans Tower (supposedly the New York base), where they attempt to recover from recent events. Raven and Beast Boy go out together on a "not-a-date". During this, Raven reveals that since she faced her brothers, she has begun to feel as if she is losing control and slipping back under the thrall of her father's powers. Although Beast Boy rejects the idea, he is blind-sided as Raven gives in to her darker side, under the influence of her half-brothers' coaxing. Using her teleporting powers, she and the Sons of Trigon vanish, leaving a distraught Beast Boy behind to warn the others.

The Titans are later able to save Raven, using a gem that she had entrusted to Donna Troy. The gem carried a piece of her pure-soul self, which then cleansed the evil of Raven. Afterwards, Raven gave Beast Boy and the rest of the team similar magical items in case she should ever be corrupted again. Raven later turns down Beast Boy's attempts to reconcile completely as a couple, although there are hints that she deeply regrets this but views it as a necessity for Beast Boy's safety.

After Beast Boy is once again rejected by Raven, Cyborg gives him a talk about his need to act like a clown while around his old friends, telling him that if he ever wants to get on with his life, he needs to forget about the past and move forward. Still depressed, Gar goes to San Francisco after being asked to fill in for Owlman at a superhero convention. After causing a scene by attacking a man dressed in a Deathstroke mask, Gar leaves the convention in a huff, only to stumble upon a massive battle between the Teen Titans and Cinderblock. Despite protests from the team's struggling leader Wonder Girl, Beast Boy shows true leadership by saving the life of Bombshell and stopping Static from making a suicidal charge against the seemingly unbreakable villain. With Beast Boy's help, the Teen Titans defeat Cinderblock, with Gar leaving and telling them to take all the credit. Upon returning home, Beast Boy decides to take Cyborg's advice about moving forward, resolving to move to San Francisco and take over the leadership of the Teen Titans.[10]

Beast Boy returns to Titans Tower and assumes the role of leader for the team, although it remains to be seen whether the current team will accept him in that role, particularly as Wonder Girl is still technically the team's official leader, and there is already disdain for Beast Boy's attitude from the rest of the team. He also has confessed to an unconscious Raven that he is still in love with her and may never stop loving her no matter what their difficulties are.

During the events of _Blackest Night_, Beast Boy faces Terra again after she is reanimated as a Black Lantern. She attempts to lull him into a false sense of security, but Gar ultimately attacks her and severs her arm after her fellow Lanterns attack the other Titans.[11]

After the Blackest Night ends, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl lead the Titans to the city of Dakota after Static is kidnapped by a metahuman crime lord named Holocaust. Throughout the rescue mission, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl clash over who is actually running the team, with Gar even going so far as to call Cyborg (who is now a member of the Justice League) for help behind Cassie's back. During the final battle with Holocaust, Cyborg arrives with Superboy and Kid Flash in tow, and, close to defeat, Holocaust desperately tries to kill all of the Titans by using his pyrokinetic abilities to burn the building they are in to the ground. Beast Boy ultimately rescues his teammates by transforming into a mythical phoenix, with Cyborg later telling him how proud he is of him.[12]

In the final issue of this incarnation of the Titans, Beast Boy and Raven have a talk about her difficulty reading Solstice's emotions and their encounter with Headcase. Eventually, Raven starts to open up about her true romantic feelings. While it was her inner darkness that scared throughout her life, she was even more frightened of what her love for Beast Boy might cause her to do. Beast Boy makes it clear he doesn't want to escape from any part of her. Touched, Raven decides that she needs to embrace the positive feelings inside her rather than just her negative ones. Beast Boy assures her this is part of being human, and points out, "I think you've worried enough about the bad...so why don't we focus on the good for a change?" With that, they share a heartfelt kiss to renew their relationship and ultimately embrace their love for each other.[13]

(my version on how to connect the two versions)

However it would not last as they continued to struggle with the relationship due to raven having difficulty trying to retain control of her powers while trying to express her love for him as Garfield had to deal with the contestant continued resentment on trying to lead the team so leaving him only a note telling him that it is to difficult to continue the relationship and that this is her way of saying good bye which causes beast boy to loose any care what so ever in anything beast boy leaves the tower without so much a word and wanders around the town and coming to a abandon amusement park he begins to contemplates on why she would just give up like that when he is suddenly confronted by deathstroke who begins to taunt beast boy causing him to attack the deadly mercenary who quickly gained the upper hand due to beast boys lack of control until he finally snaps and using both speed and skill never before used he quickly started to push the mercenary back by transforming into different animals in quick concession when he then transformed into a t-rex and grabbed the mercenary in his powerful jaws and slammed him into a old roller coaster causing it to collapse on top of the both of them. However he quickly got out and was going to finish him when he gets shot by a sniper that was hiding in wait with a tranquilizer dart and quickly fell unconscious and was quickly subdued and taken to the pairs employer

(new 52 Prime Earth)

Beast boy was among hundreds of young metahumans held captive by the organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E., experimented on at the shadowy organizations gigantic underground base, the Colony. He was forced to participate in the annual Culling tournament, where the captives held by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. were forced to either kill or be killed.

Beast Boy joined a group of captives who, instead of playing the deadly game as expected, decided to break out of the Colony. With the help of Dr. Caitlin Fairchild, Beast Boy escaped with several other refugees from the Colony.[1]

After escaping the Culling, he left the group to strike out on their own. Beast Boy had a dream about a figure known as Brother Blood before he awoke in a cave

Following this dream, he sought out the other kids from the colony but stopped to eat and was confronted by the shop owner after he intimidated him he had another vision and urged himself on. Following the trail of Caitlin Fairchild and the others, he encountered a number of Blood's followers about to perform an involuntary sacrifice of several victims. He managed to stop them and continued to the church to save the others he fights Brother Blood who seeks to use him as a key to the Red. They manage to escape to Los Angeles where they meet up with Niles Caulder and then Superboy.

Exploring Caulder's base in civies, he shows them to the Arena, a room where they can better themselves at combat, but it dredges forth memories of the Colony. They leave him behind and continue to travel through the base until Thunder goes into seizure and loses control of his powers. Fairchild and Caulder, with the help of Superboy, manage to subdue Thunder and treat him while Beast Boy and his companions watch on.

Beast Boy assures the others that there is an 'us' coming together, referring to the team. After discovering that there's a kill chip in Thunder's brain, and likely theirs, as well as that there's at least 18 other Colonies that they decide to take out.

After a fight with Deathstroke who was hired by the culling and supposedly killed the others

he ended up seriously hurt. Raven appeared from nowhere as his father, Trigon, commanded her to do and rescued him in order to use Gar for their purposes.

Raven cured him and made him join her and Trigon to defeat the Teen Titans

After a lengthy battle he was able to snap out of the mind control and help the titans defeat Trigon and would reject their offer to rejoin the team and instead went with bunker to visit his boyfriend

Some time after this Beast Boy had managed to survive the the spread of the Rot thanks to his connection to the Red, and seems to be the only remaining member of the Ravagers. He assisted Black Orchid and Steel in rescuing Animal Man from the turned Hawkman. They then took him back to the stronghold of the Red where they come under attack by an army of Rotlings and Felix Faust. During the battle, Beast Boy tears off the rotted Grifter's head and talks of mounting it on his trophy wall. He agrees to join Animal Man in taking the fight to Arcane. During their trek, they encounter Grodd and his army. They are saved by Frankenstein and his comrades and head towards Metropolis during which Beast Boy has claimed Mallah's hat and ammo belt as trophies. Within Metropolis, they find and free Medphyll, who was trapped beneath the city.

They ended up fighting Blackbriar Thorn and then another band of Rotlings to gain access to the Green Lantern's Power Battery, which he uses to destroy the Rotlings. Proceeding to Arcane's fortress, they find themselves facing the members of the Justice League who have been consumed by the Rot. They unite with Swamp Thing and forces from Gotham, and are soon joined by Shepherd and the Warriors of the Redlands.

In direct confrontation with Arcane, Animal Man was injured but Beast Boy managed to catch him as he fell back to earth. As Animal Man is too weak to tap into the Red, Beast Boy offers himself as a conduit, and Animal Man drains him off his connection before going to stop Arcane, allowing Swamp Thing to detonate the bomb to destroy the Rotlings. He is last seen in the arms of Frankenstein, appearing drained but not definitively dead

After the rots defeat the world was turned to normal as if the event had never of happened and was restored back to normal and was only remembered by those who fought in the final battle

Afterwards beast boy started to roam around aimlessly without a real purpose and one day he wandered into a small Oregon town and ran into some trouble with a punk kid in a suit of armor and wound up battling him in a animal testing lab where he defeated him and round up covered in chemicals. This caused him to have his personality to become messed with as he began to have rage attacks at random and would become blamed for a series of animal like attacks against teenage girls and would be brought in for questioning where he would loose control and transform into a were beast and escape and would go to confront another were beast who was attacking a teenage girl and would be forced to fight the other one in an amazing and fierce battle to the death with beast boy killing the other were beast who in death transformed back into his human form which was that kid that he fought in the animal testing lab before passing out and be put back in police custody before the teenage victims came forward and explained what had transpired causing the police to begrudged release him and took him to the animal testing facility and had them remove the chemicals that was affecting his mind and then proceeded to leave the town and continue on his endless journey

Sometime later he and every other super hero would be attach at the same time by villains with robot commandos with strategies for each individual hero and were captured with the exception of a beast boy and a few others who had met up by chance and with beast boy leading them uncovered that it was the brain and his brotherhood of evil that was behind it so coming up with a plan they captured one of the villains and used him to break in to the hide out until they were discovered and the brain would reveal his earth domination plan and began a fierce battle between the villains the robot commandos and the mind control heroes however it was all a distraction from beast boy as one of the makeshift team went to the control panel and released the heroes who began to fight back and just as they were about to use there super weapon beast boy managed to destroy it so the brain seeing no other option tried to destroy them all with a fusion bomb but thanks to Cyborg was stopped and beast boy captured the brain

After the whole thing the heroes went there separate ways with beast boy going back to san Francisco with titans for a little r and r on red robins insistence and would end up running into someone from his past that would put the shape shifter into a emotionally confused state which caused problems between him and the titans when a white monster with the ability to absorb any material that it comes into contact

With but would come through in the end when he fought the monster one on one in a brilliant battle destroying the monster and after the battle beast boy left the titans to be alone in the city for a bit and ran into deathstroke and after a fierce and short battle beast boy managed to get to the towers infirmary to fix his wounds which caused the titans to ask him what happened and he told him he ran into a old friend and they had a little dispute causing the titans to back off and when they would go and check him in the mourning all they found was a note


	2. Beast boy powers and abilities

_**Beast boys Powers and Abilities**_

Beast boy is quite the interesting hero especially when it comes down to what he can do with his Super powers and verity of skills

Here is a list of his entire rupture of skills and ability

That I could find

***(Terrestrial Metamorphoses**)

Which gives him the ability to become any animal on earth

and while in the animal form he is in he gains all the abilities of that particular animal and can speak to any other animal of the same species

Mammals Reptiles Insects Invertebrates

Fish Amphibians Arachnids

Dinosaurs/extinct prehistoric animals

Single celled organism such as Amebas

**(Other transforming abilities he has are the following)**

(Transforming into mythical creatures such as a Dragon, phoenix, and a chimera and various others)

(Partial transformation - the ability to transform a single part of his body into that of any animal)

(Multiple Partial transformation – the ability to transform individual parts of his body into that of different animals like the likes of a bird, the upper body of an ape, and a tail of a monkey)

(Animal/Human cross – the ability to transform into a humanoid animal such as a monkey boy or a cat boy)

(Demonic creatures – when he was injected with the seed of Trigon by raven he gained the ability to transform into demon beast)

(Monster like forms – when he has been under a lot of mental stress or when he used Mento his adoptive father helmet that amplified physic powers and went half insane he gained the ability to transform into monster like forms that he made up)

(Fictional creatures – he has shown the ability to transform into made up animals to like Will E Coyote and a small Godzilla creature)

(Were beast – when fighting Adonis he got bathed in a bat of chemicals which caused both him and Adonis to transform into a Super Werewolf like creature which caused him to become highly aggressive and Carnivorous and have black outs when he got stressed enough causing him to take this form after a fight with Adonis with Beast boy won they both got the chemicals flushed out of there systems but beast boy has shown that he can still use this Were beast form)

(Hybrid – is the embodiment of all animals it has multiple heads has two long slender but muscle toned arms with a possible hands which have claws on the end, has a single spike line on the top of its back going from his shoulders to the tip of its tail with six hind legs on each side of his body and has scaly type skin)

(Garsauras Rex – after being hit by a mutation ray by Dr. Chang

Beast boy transformed into a skyscraper sized two legged Amphibian/Reptile monster and caused havoc and latterly ate the cities buildings before being change backed it is unknown if he can take this form again but he should be able to)

(Swarm transformation – he has shown the ability to transform into multiple creatures of the exact species such as a cluster of Barnacles a swarm of hornets or using an Amebas power to duplicate itself)

(Extraterrestrial Animals – he has shown to be able to transform into animals from other worlds or other universes he has shown to be able to transform into sentient life forms to like Gordanians with a degree of difficulty in maintaining his form this part of his power is limited due to the fact he doesn't know much about animals from other worlds and most likely cant transform into aliens like Kryptonians or any other alien race that resemble a human being without some form of outside assistance)

(Size Manipulation – he has shown the ability to grow an animals size multiple times bigger then it naturally would be biggest example would be when he became a spider as tall as a Labrador)

(Age Manipulation – he has shown the ability the age of the animal form he takes like becoming a baby elephant or a kitten or a puppy)

(Healing/regeneration -he has the ability to heal from bullet wounds and broken bones in seconds and even regrow limbs his healing ability is said to at least be on par with deathstrokes which makes him immortal to a extant)

**(Other Skills and Abilities he has are the following)**

(Connection to the Red or also known as the Web of life or the Metamorphic field – the red is the mystical field that guides all animal life in existence and anyone who draws upon it gains all of the abilities to an extant of the entire animal kingdom)

(Diffrent animal ability uses- he has shown be able to use the abilities of other animals than the form he is in best example he used a Amebas Duplication ability while in the form of a bull)

(Animal empathy and sensory - he also has the ability to sense any animal near by and can sense there needs desires and feelings)

(Decently skilled martial artist capable of defeating martial arts masters but is not considered comparable to batman and death stroke)

(Skilled leader- he has demonstrated this ability a few times but the greatest of them is when he took a rag tag team of heroes and led the assault on the brotherhood of evil only to stand down when robin came back into action but it should be noted that this led to the down fall of the brotherhood of evil which neither the doom patrol or the titans under robins command could do)

(skilled actor – like his foster mom beast boy has starred in multiple TV shows and a couple movies and commercials and having others note that he was pretty good actor)

(Latent Physic abilities – the fact that he has been able to use his step fathers helmet which is used to amplify ones already physic abilities shows he has some form of skill in this area)

(skilled criminal – as a young kid he was forced to steal for a couple of men without ever getting caught and devising a plan to get deathstroke out of court by dressing up in a deathstroke costume and fought against the titans well enough get him off the hook by showing that someone can also dress up as deathstroke to do crimes so that he could kill him)

(Skilled artist –he has shown that he is very artistic in both painting and drawing)

(Skilled Musician/Vocalist – he has shown the ability to play multiple instruments like the guitar, keyboard guitar and others and has shown to be a decent singer)

(Song writer/poet – he has been shown to be a good song writer and amateur poet)

(Dancer – he is extremely good at dancing enough said)

(Origami – he has shown to be quite knowledgeable in the art of Paper folding


End file.
